


Patient First

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: McCree flirts with Dr. Ziegler's nurse.





	Patient First

“How’s my favorite nurse doin’?”

You sighed. “Hey McCree, I’m tired, but that’s nothing new. How's my favorite cowboy?” you responded as you continued to document the vitals for a previous agent that came into the med bay, not turning your attention away from your task just yet.

“Favorite?” His teasing seemed to finally catch your attention as you turned to face him.

“Well, there aren’t many other cowboys around here” you said with a smirk.

Jesse placed one of his hands over his heart in mock hurt. “Oh, you hurt me.”

“I try not to” you said now with a full on smile as you went back to your work. “What do you need?”

“Can’t I simply stop in and say hi” he said as he leaned against your desk.

“Not when you distract me” you grumbled.

“I distract you?” His teasing was becoming relentless. Every time he did, he had a specific southern lilt to his voice.

With him around you knew you weren’t going to get any work done so you closed the EMR. “Can you stop with the accusations?”

“I don’t think I will” he said with his signature smirk. This made you scowl and glare at him. He held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay! I’ll behave. I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch with me?”

You threw your hands in the air and scoffed, “You see! Distracting!”

Now it was his turn to retaliate, “How? It’s lunch. You need to eat too. You can’t survive off caffeine alone.”

“First of all, I can try. Second of all, you’re trying to ask me on a date McCree” you accused as you poked at his chest in order to distance him from you. He was slowly inching closer to you, taking up your personal space.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish, “I won’t deny that I’d enjoy your company. What’s the harm in that?” Before you could respond, Dr. Ziegler walked into the med bay effectively interrupting you.

“You should go!” Angela encouraged cheerfully.

You assumed that she heard the whole thing. You gaped as you pointed at your desk, “What about—“

She interrupted you before you could continue, “I got it covered!” She started to shoo the both of you out. “Now go, go!”

Jesse linked his arm with yours before you could protest and led you out of the med bay towards the dining hall, “C’mon darlin’.”

You both grabbed your lunches from the community kitchen and sat at an empty table. You two have been friends ever since you were recruited. Dr. Ziegler needed a nurse so Overwatch hired you since you were one of the best in your field. You immediately caught Jesse’s eye ever since he first saw you in the med bay. He introduced himself and ever since then you two have shared friendly back-and-forth banter.

As you two ate your lunch, you both got caught up on each other’s lives. Sometimes it was hard to keep in contact when both of you would get busy.

“And then he challenged Gen” Jesse said.

You gasped, “Oh no, and what did Genji do?”

“I’m pretty sure Gen would’a ripped him a new one if Reyes wasn’t there” he laughed.

You started to laugh too. “I bet.”

“Anythin’ new going on with you?” he asked.

You tapped your chin and furrowed your eyebrows as you thought. “Hm, not really. Ever since Commander Reyes brought Dr. O’Deorain in, Dr. Ziegler has been on edge. Whenever they’re in the same room together you can cut the tension with a knife.”

“Sexual tension or…?” he whispered so nobody else could hear.

You shrugged and laughed, “At this point, I don’t even know anymore.” You went to grab a bite of your food when you realized you have been finished for a while. “Wait, what time is it?” you asked when it hit you.

“It’s a little past two” Jesse responded.  
You jumped up from your seat, “It’s been two hours! I have to go back to the med bay” you exclaimed as you started to hurriedly clean after yourself. Jesse just stared at you amused. “Thanks for lunch Jesse! Let’s do it again sometime!” you said as your started to jog back. Jesse sat back in his chair and chuckled.

Early the following morning you were restocking supplies and disinfecting the exam tables. You heard the familiar sound of spurs coming from down the hall.

“Hey nurse!”

You already knew who it was before he even greeted you. “What do you want McCree?” you sighed.

Jesse climbed onto one of the exam tables, took off his hat, and placed it beside him. “I’ve been feeling under the weather” he said dramatically.

“Don’t be messing with me Jesse” you warned. It was too early in the morning for his antics.

“Now why would I do that?” he feigned innocence.

"To get out of training with Commander Reyes."

He gave you puppy dog eyes, "I have no idea what you're talkin' bout."

You placed your hands on your hips as you stepped in front of him, “Fine, but you gotta be more specific. Fever? Cough? Stomachache? What is it?”

He frowned. “Your bedside manner is awful nurse.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the thermometer, “Here, stick this under your tongue.”

“You’re just tryin’ to shut me up” he accused.

“Anything to stop you from laying your charm on me, even if it’s for a moment” you said.

Jesse smirked, “So you admit it, you think I’m charming?”

You placed the thermometer under his tongue. “Again with the accusations! Now close your mouth so I can take your temp” you ordered. The machine beeped and indicated a normal temperature. You rolled your eyes again. “No fever. Not surprised. Any pain?” you grumbled.

“Yeah, from how you’re treatin’ me. Do you treat all your patients like this?” he asked sarcastically.

“You’re a special case” you muttered. You opened up his EMR to start documenting when you noticed something. “Oh, actually you’re overdue for your biannual checkup.” At the news, Jesse immediately started taking off his shirt. You felt heat rise up the back of your neck after seeing a glimpse of his chiseled muscles. “What are you doing!” you asked bewildered.

“You said I needed a check up right?”

“The doctor examines you! Put your shirt back on!” you yelped as you helped him pull his shirt back down. You still felt the blush in your cheeks.

He tilted his head and smirked. “What, you don’t like what you see?” he teased.  
You frowned and turned your attention towards the holopad displaying his EMR. “Which doctor do you want to see you?” you tried to change the subject.

“Ziegler of course” he said amused. You left the room hurriedly to escape the embarrassment and get Angela.

* * *

 

“You’re fine Jesse, everything looks good. Besides your smoking habit, but I guess I will never change your mind about that” Dr. Ziegler said after she examined him.

“Probably not doc” he shrugged.

“What about my nurse?” Angela asked with a knowing smirk.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. “What about them?”

“I wonder if they can convince you? Don’t think I don’t see the way you two flirt with each other” she said mischievously.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' bout doc" Jesse said with a smile as he put his shirt and hat back on.

“Bring them coffee in the morning” she advised with a wink.

He nodded, “Thanks doc. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The next morning you heard the jingle from Jesse’s spurs down the hallway again. This was starting to become a routine.

“Mornin’ nurse” he greeted as he stepped into the med bay.

“Good morning Jesse, you seem to miraculously be feeling better today if you’re up this early.”

“Yeah, I got somethin’ for you” he said as he held a paper cup full of coffee covered with a lid out towards you.

“Wha—oh! Thank you!” you said cheerfully as you grabbed the cup from his hands.

“Thought you needed a pick me up” he said. He removed his hat, carded his fingers through his hair, and placed the hat back on top of his head.

“I really appreciate it Jesse” you said earnestly. However, you suddenly glared at him, “Wait, what do I owe you?”

“Nothin’!”

You continued to glower at him.

“I swear!” He held up his hands in protest.

Your stare didn’t falter.

He caved in. “Okay, okay! Maybe a date with me.”

You took a sip of the coffee. It was perfect. Just how you like it. “What do you have in mind?” you asked.

He gaped at your response.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” you teased.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands and looked sheepish. “I didn’t think I’d get this far” he admitted.

“We can watch one of those westerns you like. I’ll be at your room by 7. Make sure its clean” you ordered.

“Just a movie?” he croaked.

“Just a movie Jesse McCree. You should know by now that I’m not that easy” you winked.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
